In some printing apparatuses, toner is applied to substrates to form toner images. The toner images can be heated while being subjected to pressure to fix the toner to the substrates. In such apparatuses, harsh conditions that occur in the fixing device can cause components of the fixing devices to fail prematurely.
It would be desirable to provide robust printing apparatuses and methods of fixing marking material to a substrate in printing that can provide images with high quality with low operating cost.